cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
High School Musical 3: Senior Year
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2008 |durata= 112 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,85 : 1 |genere= Musicale, commedia |regista= Kenny Ortega |soggetto= Peter Barsocchini |sceneggiatore= Peter Barsocchini |produttore= Bill Borden e Barry Rosenbush |produttoreesecutivo= Todd Y. Murata e Kenny Ortega |produttoreassociato= |casaproduzione= Borden and Rosenbush Entertainment e Walt Disney Pictures |distribuzioneitalia= Buena Vista Distribution |attori= *Zac Efron: Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens: Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale: Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel: Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu: Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman: Taylor McKessie *Olesya Rulin: Kelsi Nielsen *Chris Warren Jr.: Zeke Baylor *Ryne Sanborn: Jason Cross *KayCee Stroh: Martha Cox *Bart Johnson: Coach Jack Bolton *Alyson Reed: Ms. Darbus *Matt Prokop: Jimmie Zara *Justin Martin: Donny Dion *Jemma McKenzie-Brown: Tiara Gold *Leslie Wing Pomeroy: Mrs. Bolton *Socorro Herrera: Mrs. Montez *David Reivers: Mr. Danforth *Yolanda Wood: Mrs. Danforth *Robert Curtis Brown: Mr. Evans *Jessica Tuck: Mrs. Evans *Joey Miyashima: Principal Matsui *Stan Ellsworth: Mr. Riley *Dave Fox: Coach Kellogg *Jeremy Banks: Stagehand *Todd Snyder: Mr. Juilliard *Tara Starling: Ms. Juilliard *Manly 'Little Pickles' Ortega: Sharpay's Dog Boi *Bayli Baker: Principal Dancer *Shawn Carter: Principal Dancer *Katie Cockrell: Principal Dancer *Max Ehrich: Principal Dancer *Italo Elgueta: Principal Dancer *Christina Glur: Principal Dancer *Jaimie Goodwin: Principal Dancer *Mollee Gray: Principal Dancer *Charles Klapow: Principal Dancer *Kimberly Klapow: Principal Dancer *Nicholas Lanzisera: Principal Dancer *Roger Malaga: Principal Dancer *Doug Penikas: Principal Dancer *Jameson Perry: Principal Dancer *Tia Robinson: Principal Dancer *Haylee Roderick: Principal Dancer *Britt Stewart: Principal Dancer *Jason Williams: Principal Dancer *Nikola Clark: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Audra Griffis: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Megan Honore: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Cara Horibe: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *David Huff: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Melissa Magleby: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Allysa Shorte: Featured Dancer - Now or Never *Mercedes Bailey: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Lisa Benson: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Christina Bluth: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Nacole Brown: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Erica L. Bryce: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Taylor Cate: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Stacey Clark: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Lacey Derrick: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Mallauri Esquibel: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Alexander Farnsworth: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Hayley Folsom: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Raquel Goodsell: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Daysha Hannemann: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Adair Hensley: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Bailee Hunsaker: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Kelene Johnson: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Kaelee Jones: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Tiffany Mallari: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Nina Miller: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Seneca Miner: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Taylour Paige: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Amber Snow: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Jessica Snowden: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Kelsey Peterson Tanner: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Tyler Welling: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Chelsea Williams: Featured Dancer - I Want it All *Tadd Gadduang: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Kaleb Henderson: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Skyler Johnson: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Miguel Olague: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Chris Owens: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Tui-Niua Tuita: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Josh Unice: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back *Zack Wilson: Featured Dancer - The Boys Are Back / Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Katie Allred: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Kelli Baker: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Chaz Bodily: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Averie DelGrosso: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *D.J. Guthrie: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Casey Harward: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Jaremy Hill: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Eldon Johnson: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Noelle Menard: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Jen Osorio: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Junar 'J.J' Pasco Jr.: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Brandon Perry: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Sydney T. Sorenson: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Jessie Thacker: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Hefa Leone Tuita: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Lisa Whittaker: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Veronica Yeager: Featured Dancer - High School Musical *Johnny Ahn: Ballerino (non accreditato) *Jamey Anthony: Ballerino (non accreditato) *Deuandra T. Brown: Studente (non accreditato) *Mireya S. Brown: Studente (non accreditato) *Mason Steel Davis: Studente (non accreditato) *Beau Dunn: Studente / Ballerino (non accreditato) *Darren Fromal: Insegnante (non accreditato) *Joe Manuel Gallegos Jr.: Graduation Day Dancer (non accreditato) *Christopher K. Hagadone: Man in Waltz Scene (non accreditato) *Brad Johnson: Assistant Coach (non accreditato) *Toiya Leatherwood: Studente / Ballerino (non accreditato) *Ben Naccarato: Insegnante (non accreditato) *Mary Alice Nelson: Studente (non accreditata) *Priscilla Poland: Ballerina / Studente (non accreditata) *Seth Sieunarine: Studente (non accreditato) *Kade Smith: Party Goer (non accreditato) *Nick Whitaker: Spring Musical Guitar Player (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Flavio Aquilone: Troy Bolton *Letizia Ciampa: Gabriella Montez *Gemma Donati: Sharpay Evans *Davide Perino: Ryan Evans *Fabrizio De Flaviis: Chad Dhanforth *Letizia Scifoni: Taylor McKessie *Barbara Pitotti: Kelsi Nielsen *Luigi Morville: Zeke Baylor *Alessio Puccio: Jason Cross *Micaela Incitti: Martha Cox *Mauro Gravina: Coach Jack Bolton *Ludovica Modugno: Ms. Darbus *Andrea Mete: Jimmie Zara *Jacopo Bonanni: Donny Dion *Francesca Manicone: Tiara Gold *Barbara Berengo: Mrs. Evans *Marta Altinier: Mrs. Bolton *Carolins Zaccarini: Mrs. Montez |fotografo= Daniel Aranyo |montatore= Don Brochu |effettispeciali= Ian Roylance |musicista= David Lawrence |scenografo= Mark Hofeling |costumista= Caroline Marx |truccatore= Jodi Gleave, Charlene C. Johnson, Lora Laing, Troy Lunt, Christianna M. Mower, Robin Michelle Patrick, Tara Paige Starling, Katherine Ward, Christel Edwards (non accreditata) e Jeanette Charlene Johnson (non accreditata) |nomedialoghista= |nomesfondo= |nomepremi= |nomeprequel= High School Musical 2 |nomesequel= }} High School Musical 3: Senior Year è un film del 2008 diretto da Kenny Ortega. É il terzo capitolo della saga comincia nel 2006 col film televisivo High School Musical e proseguita poi nel 2007 col film televisivo High School Musical 2. Il film è uscito nel circuito cinematografico statunitense il 24 ottobre 2008 , mentre in Italia il 31 ottobre 2008. Questo ultimo film chiude la carriera liceale di Troy, Gabriella e di tutto il resto dei Wildcats. Durante le preparazione della festa di fine anno, metteranno su uno spettacolo musicale, il quale parlerà delle loro esperienze, paure e dubbi del loro futuro. Nei primi tre giorni di debutto nei cinema statunitensi, High School Musical 3: Senior Year ha incassato 42 milioni di dollari nell'America Settentrionale e più di 40 milioni nell'oltreoceano, battendo il record così per il film musicale più visto nel fine settimana di debutto. Il 7 novembre 2008, in alcuni cinema è uscita la versione High School Musical 3: Senior Year: Canta con Noi con i testi delle canzoni sullo schermo. L'iniziativa ha coinvolto anche due cinema italiani: uno di Milano ed uno situato nella provincia di Roma. Trama Il film comincia con la conclusione della partita di basket dei Wildcats contro i West High Knights, in cui Troy Bolton incita i suoi compagni alla concentrazione (Now or Never). Raggiunta la giusta concentrazione, la squadra vince il campionato e, per festeggiare l'evento, si celebra una festa a casa di Troy, dove, insieme a Gabriella Montez, parla delle loro esperienze, dei loro timori per il futuro e del loro presente che sperano entrambi non finisca mai (Right Here, Right Now). Nel frattempo Sharpay Evans conosce Tiara Gold, una studentessa inglese che vorrebbe diventare sua assistente personale. La signora Darbus, insegnante di recitazione, concepisce che sono pochi gli iscritti allo spettacolo di fine anno e Sharpay propone di mettere su uno spettacolo con protagonista assoluta proprio lei. Questo allarma Kelsi che scrittura, a loro insaputa, tutto il resto della sua classe. Così la Darbus annuncia ai ragazzi che prepareranno uno spettacolo riguardante i loro ultimi anni alla East High. In più, rivela che Sharpay, Ryan Evans, Kelsi, e Troy sono stati tutti considerati per una borsa di studio alla Juilliard, ma che solo uno di loro verrà scelto dalla commissione. Sharpay si dispera e corre ai ripari, chiamando a se Ryan, che persuade, affinché scopra che canzone comporrà Kelsi per Troy e Gabriella per il musical (I Want It All). Il giorno successivo, Gabriella e Troy si incontrano al nascondiglio segreto del primo film, e lei insegna lui il ballo del valzer (Can I Have This Dance), mentre Chad chiede a Taylor se vuole andare al ballo del diploma con lui. Inizialmente rifiuta, poiché pretende un invito al ballo fatto in un certo modo, così Chad le fa la proposta di fronte a tutta la scuola e Taylor accetta. Il gruppo comincia così ad iniziare le prove per il musical, una scena per il ballo (A Night to Remember) e Ryan compone insieme a Kelsi il brano Just Wanna Be with You nella sala di musica, chiedendole, nella stessa occasione, di andare al ballo con lui. Mentre Troy e Chad ripercorrono il loro passato (The Boys Are Back), Sharpay e Tiara scoprono che Gabriella ha la possibilità di frequentare il college prima del previsto. Così Sharpay convince Troy che è lui l'unico ostacolo che tiene Gabriella lontana dal college. Troy parla con Gabriella durante una cena in camera della ragazza, e dopo essersi salutati, Gabriella (Walk Away) parte per il college la mattina dopo. Il padre di Troy, Jack, parla con suo figlio riguardo al suo futuro. Ma Troy si arrabbia e confuso, sfoga la sua rabbia nei corridoi della East High (Scream) finché da voce al suo grido di liberazione sul palcoscenico della scuola. La signora Darbus è proprio lì e assiste al tutto e decide di rivelare a Troy che è stata proprio lei ad inserire il suo nome tra i ragazzi per la borsa di studio alla Juilliard. Come se non bastasse Gabriella dice a Troy che non tornerà per il ballo di fine anno né per la consegna del diploma ma gli giura che lo amerà per sempre. La sera del ballo, Troy raggiunge Gabriella all'Università di Stanford, e i due ballano sulle note di Can I Have This Dance. Tornando invece alla East High, Jimmie riceve un messaggio da Troy che dice di sostituirlo durante lo spettacolo poiché ritarderà ad arrivare. I rappresentanti della Julliard sono lì tra gli spettatori e lo spettacolo sembra andar bene (Senior Year Spring Musical). Dopo il debutto di Chad, Jason, Zeke, e Martha sul palco, Jimmie canta con Sharpay, ricevendo una inaspettata standing ovation. Troy e Gabriella tornano in tempo per cantare la seconda parte e si esibiscono sulle note del loro duetto (Just Wanna Be with You). Nei camerini, nel frattempo, Tiara indossa un vestito di Sharpay e con arroganza tradisce la sua fiducia dicendole che il prossimo anno, con Sharpay fuori dai giochi, sarà lei la presidentessa del Drama Club. Sharpay capisce così come ci si sente ad essere umiliati, ma decide comunque di andare in scena senza scoraggiarsi. Mentre Tiara si sta esibendo, Sharpay si intrufola nella sua scena e canta insieme a lei. Durante il finale, (We're All in This Together (Graduation Mix)), la Darbus rivela che sia Kelsi sia Ryan hanno vinto la borsa di studio della Juilliard. Troy decide di andare all'Università della California, Berkeley, dove potrà giocare a basket, studiare recitazione e stare vicino a Gabriella e Sharpay decide di andare all'università di Albuquerque per continuare ad aiutare la Darbus nel Drama Club, prendendosi così la rivincita su Tiara. Dopo la dichiarazione di Troy, Chad se ne va dal palco e corre in palestra, ma Troy gli promette che comunque andranno le cose, saranno sempre amici e così Chad convinto decide di andare alla Berkeley con lui. Nella scena finale, Troy fa un discorso durante la cerimonia del diploma a tutta la sua classe. Lanciando i cappelli in aria, i diplomati formano il loro stemma dei Wildcats e ballano sulle note di High School Musical. Alla fine del film i sei protagonisti principali sul palco salutano gli spettatori, mentre il logo di High School Musical scende dall'alto. Numeri musicali Produzione La Walt Disney Pictures annunciò la messa in cantiere del terzo film di High School Musical durante febbraio 2007, il film ricevette il titolo provvisorio di "Haunted High School Musical". Il settembre dello stesso anno, venne rivelata la trama ufficiale del film, inoltre venne assunto lo sceneggiatore Peter Barsocchini per sviluppare lo scritturato. Nello stesso periodo, il protagonista dei primi due film, Zac Efron, rilasciò un'intervista alla rivista People: }} Secondo quanto riportato dal Chicago Tribune, l'attore Zac Efron ha ricevuto un salario di 3.000.000 $ per un suo coinvolgimento nel film. Il 17 ottobre 2007, nella rivista Ok! Magazine venne pubblicato un articolo, secondo il quale, le attrici Adrienne Bailon e Sabrina Bryan furono in lista per sostituire Vanessa Hudgens in HSM3. Successivamente, l'Access Hollywood dichiarò che Vanessa Hudgens non sarebbe stata tagliata fuori dal film. Il film è entrato in fase di pre-produzione nel gennaio 2008, durante questo periodo vennero assunti gli interpreti principali. Il film è entrato in fase di lavorazione il 21 aprile 2008, data in cui il film venne girato a Salt Lake City (Utah), le riprese sono cessate il 13 giugno 2008. Alcuni interni del film vennero nuovamente filmati all'East High School, infatti alcuni dirigenti scolastici hanno dichiarato di avere avuto un incontro con degli interlocutori della Walt Disney Pictures. Promozione In occasione dell'uscita internazionale di High School Musical 3: Senior Year, parte del cast ha preso parte ad un tour di promozione che ha interessato da fine settembre America, Europa, Asia e Australia . Il film è stato anche presentato in anteprima in Italia da due attori del film, Ashley Tisdale e Corbin Bleu, e dal regista Kenny Ortega (i due attori principali Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens non presero parte all'evento poiché impegnati nella promozione del film in Messico ) durante la terza edizione del Festival Internazionale del Film di Roma nella capitale italiana. . Dopo è partito anche un piccolo tour che ha toccato tutta l'America e l'America Latina. Dopo l'uscita Critiche A partire dal 24 ottobre 2008, High School Musical 3: Senior Year ha avuto una buona percentuale di gradimento del 67% da Rotten Tomatoes ed è stato accettato dalla critica abbastanza positivamente. The Telegraph ha lodato i cambi sul numero di budget per una uscita cinematografica: "High School Musical 3 alza il budgets per rendere su schermo tutte le sue potenzialità. La sequenza del film con la partita di basket ha delle inquadrature impressionanti e un finale mozzafiato". Stephen Farber, del Reuters UK, ha invece detto detto del film "stupirà, ma non fino in fondo, i fan", poiché la storia "non è profonda come le altre" e che "le immagini su schermo sono diminuite di qualità", mentre Alonso Duralde della MSNBC descrive il film come "un intrattenimento alla Frankenstein, con componenti troppo ripetitivi e già visti nei primi due film." Performance ai Box office Il film si è piazzato subito al numero 1 in patria con un fine settimana di apertura di 42,030,184 di dollari da 5900 schermi in quasi 3623 cinema, per un totale di 11,601 dollari per cinema e 7,124 dollari per schermo, spezzando così il record di "film musicale più visto al suo debutto cinematografico". Anche all'estero il film è andato bene, con una apertura di 40,000,000 di dollari. Fino al 7 novembre 2008, High School Musical 3: Senior Year ha incassato 68.9 milioni di dollari in patria e 92.9 milioni di dollari in altri territori per un totale di 161.8 milioni di dollari in tutto il mondo. In Italia il film, uscito una settimana dopo gli Stati Uniti, nel primo weekend di programmazione ha realizzato un sonoro 4.080.077 euro nel weekend, con l'impressionante media per sala di 8.276 euro. DVD Il film è uscito in DVD negli USA il 24 febbraio 2009Disney Books - Disney High School Musical 3: Senior Yearbook, mentre in Italia il 4 marzo 2009. Curiosità * Prima dell'inizio delle riprese del film si disse a lungo che Vanessa Hudgens si era rifiutata di recitare in High School Musical 3 perchè in quel periodo era comparse su internet alcune fotografie che la ritraevano nuda. La The Walt Disney Company smentì la cosa dicendo che «''' Vanessa has apologized for what was obviously a lapse in judgment. We hope she's learned a valuable lesson. '''» * Sembra che tra le scene tagliate del film (non inserite neppure nei contenuti speciali del Dvd) ci sarebbe una sequenza nella quale compariva Zac Efron completamente nudo sotto la doccia. Premi e nominations Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2008 Categoria:Film musicali Categoria:Film commedia